


The Exception

by bae_bailey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst if you use a microscope, Ben Solo Is An Idiot, Brendol Hux is a Jerk, But Only for Rey, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, GingerRose baby, HEA, Hux loves his wife, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pining Ben Solo, Poe is not nice, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey can't catch a break, Soft Ben, The GingerRose is strong with this one, This somehow turned out super sappy, Time Skips, pure fluff, sad rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae_bailey/pseuds/bae_bailey
Summary: Find me on twitter atBae_Bailey
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 147





	1. The Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter at [Bae_Bailey](https://twitter.com/baebailey1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she looks back, Ben is gone. 
> 
> Later, when she finally reaches her room, she finds a pile of junk food on her desk with a note,
> 
> _“You are stronger than you know.”_
> 
> \-------------
> 
> **Rey is finally adopted, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Enter Ben Solo who sees a lonely girl in need of protection from the harsh world she's been thrust into.**

She hates it here.

Rey knows she should be grateful for the elevated status that comes with being Brendol Hux’s adopted daughter, but frankly, she just misses Maz. She has associated Maz Kanata’s features with the word mother since she was three years old. Five years later, Rey is learning that adoption isn’t going to solve as many problems as she had hoped. Frankly, it may have just created more.

The manicured yard is filled to the brim with the socialites and elite of Naboo. Tall hedges line the perimeter of the garden, people clustered together, little crostinis piled upon their plates. Rey stands upon the polished gazebo steps, politely exchanging pleasantries beside Brendol and Maratelle Hux. She stays close to Maratelle as she is introduced to the elaborately dressed crowd. They tell her how happy she must be to finally be out of Jakku.

She’s not, but she knows better than to voice her opinion.

The Hux’s came to Jakku last summer looking to adopt a poor little girl as a playmate for their son Armitage. At least, this is the story Rey was told. After six months of living with the Hux’s, Rey understands this farce of an adoption was more for Brendol’s benefit in the polls than her own. The day Rey’s adoption is finalized, Maratelle and Brendol, she refuses to call them mother and father, throw an elaborate party in her honor. Brendol’s many constituents have come to gawk at his latest publicity stunt, the orphan.

The late summer heat is stifling, but not nearly as uncomfortable as Jakku. Poor Armie was stuffed into a drab wool suit for this afternoon's event and is probably sweating through the material by now. These events are apparently held during the cooler months usually, but Brendol insisted on holding an event in her honor before the Senators and Representatives leave for the capital next week.

After greeting a few more dignitaries, Rey is quickly dismissed when the Senator approaches the gazebo.

She can hear Armie laughing over the low hum of the crowd so she heads in that direction.

She and Armie don't exactly get along well, but he is the only other person she knows, remotely her age at the party. She really can’t blame him for not liking her. He was an only child before she came along and with the re-election, Brendol is taking every opportunity to show off his latest good deed. This leaves Hux in the background, forgotten within his own home. She knows what it’s like to be forgotten.

Armie is pointing and laughing at another woman across the yard. The boy beside him, standing a whole head taller than Armie, simply scowls. The first thing she notices is the boy’s hair, which looks like that singer on the cover of Hux’s Green Day album. His skinny frame, moles dotting his face and large nose make the boy look truly awkward. 

He is now laughing at the poor woman along with Armie. It’s not the nice, warm laugh Maz uses when she thinks Rey is being silly. It’s closer to the mean laugh the other kids used when Rey fell off the old swing in the backyard. 

“How much longer do we have to be out here? It’s been hours, and I want real food, not that fancy food the grownups are eating.” She asks. The boys quiet down, turning in her direction.

“Go away, Rey. Ben and I are busy,” Armie scoffs. Yeah, busy laughing at some poor woman who dropped caviar down the front of her dress.

“But I just want some chips or something, and I know you have some in your room,” she says, grabbing his hand and trying to tug him toward the doors. “I saw the bags when I cleaned the house yesterday. Please? I’m so hungry. I haven’t eaten all day.”

“No one wants you here!” He yanks his hand from her grasp, his eye’s hard as he begins shouting at her. “Mother and Father only adopted you for some favorable press before the elections. No one bloody cares if you’re hungry, or sad, or lonely. So just leave me alone!” Rey cowers a bit under his glare, glancing around to make sure Brendol and Maratelle couldn’t hear. 

Rey holds the tears at bay, aware of the eyes watching the spectacle unfold, as Armie stalks off. If the Hux’s caught her crying at their party, she would be punished. She can’t afford another punishment.

She sighs. Maybe one day she and Armie would get along, but it wouldn’t be anytime soon. She begins to move toward the kitchens to look for anything remotely edible. 

“Sorry about Hux... uh, Armitage. He’s just bitter.” Rey quickly turns, wiping away the tear that managed to escape. The boy, Armie called Ben, seems sad even though he wasn’t yelled at. He gives a small smile before she ducks her head again. He seems much nicer when he isn’t scowling. Maybe he wants to be friends with her?

“It’s just that no one talks to me. They talk about me, but Armie is the only one who talks to me. Even if it is usually just him picking on me.” She mumbles the last bit, hoping the boy wouldn’t pity her. She’s had enough pity to last a lifetime.

Ben crouches before her, placing a large hand on her shoulder.

“Hux will get over it. But, people will always pick on you if you let them. You’ve just got to act stronger than them. No one will bother you then.” Ben says.

Well, that’s not what she’s heard before. Maz always told Rey, “ _Kill them with kindness, they won’t know what to do with it_.” Then again, everything is different here. Ben is obviously used to this new world Rey has been thrust into. She brushes some dirt from her dress, before responding, “I don’t know how to be strong. Everything has changed. I keep doing the wrong thing. And when I mess up, Brendol yells at me or makes me go to bed without dinner. I can’t do anything right, no matter how hard I try.”

Ben’s hand tightens on her shoulder almost painfully. Rey glances up to find he looks angry, really angry. Rey flinches, the look so similar to that of Brendol’s, and steps out of his reach. 

“I didn’t mean to make you angry. I’ll let you go find Armie now.” She dashes across the yard toward the kitchen before he can begin yelling at her like everyone else. When she looks back, Ben is gone. 

Later, when she finally reaches her room, she finds a pile of junk food on her desk with a note, 

_“You are stronger than you know.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know if you enjoyed it! This chapter was very short compared to the rest, about 1/3 of the length. I already have all of the chapters written and I'll be posting a chapter a day this week until the conclusion on Saturday! Tags will be updated as events occur. The rating however will not change. 
> 
> Thank you to [Rosa](https://twitter.com/sunnyconrosas) for betaing this for me. I was convinced it was terrible so thank you for the feedback and encouragement. I haven't written any fiction in ten years but I saw [Reybencyera](https://twitter.com/reybencyera)'s prompt and couldn't resist!
> 
>  **Original Prompt:** Strictly platonic best friends Rey and Ben are babysitting for Rose and Hux. Once they finally get the kid settled in for the night, Rey looks up from where she's laying beside him.
> 
> "Have you ever thought about it? Having a family?"
> 
> "Only with you," he responds absentmindedly.


	2. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nope. Armie said Ben was in your room when he got home, so obviously something happened that you’re not telling me. Though we really need to work on your taste in men.” The side-eye Rey is receiving is palpable.
> 
> “And what’s that supposed to mean,” Rey says. Work on her taste in men? Who wouldn’t be attracted to a six-foot, real-life Mr. Darcy? He’s a walking Jane Austen wet dream, for pete’s sake.

The first day of freshman year is traumatizing for Rey, for more reasons than one. 

First, she finds out she has no classes with her best friend, Rose. Then, during lunch, said best friend tells her that Armie asked her on a date that weekend. And finally, Poe, the boy Rey thinks she might like, apparently started dating some girl named Zorii over the summer. 

It literally can’t get any worse. 

Rey is walking to her last class of the day when she hears the giggles. She turns to find Bazine pointing at her, snickering. Beside her, Ben is forcefully shoving his books into his locker. Ben has mastered the surly demeanor at this point, though Rey suspects it’s mostly an act.

_“You’ve just got to act stronger than them. No one will bother you then.”_

What she doesn’t understand is why he still puts forth the effort. The awkwardly tall, skinny kid she met six years ago has grown up and filled out, leaving a strikingly handsome man in his place. 

Looking at him now, no one would dare make fun of him. He’s grown out his hair over the years to cover his overly large ears and his red henley strains to contain his chiseled body. The number of times Rose has caught Rey staring at Ben’s abs out by the pool is honestly embarrassing. And Rey’s not the only one who’s noticed. She hears his name whispered enough in the halls to know the general female population finds him devilishly handsome as well.

So she may have a bit of a crush on Ben, but he has been dating Bazine for nearly a year now. Plus, she’s just a freshman, and senior Ben Solo is never going to see her like that. 

I mean, it’s okay. She’s not the sad, lonely little girl from all those years ago. She took his words to heart, she’s strong now. Strength is her saving grace in a world of spoiled kids and entitled snobs who think she is less than just because of where she came from. She doesn’t let it bother her anymore. She won’t let them see her cry.

She’s startled from her thoughts when a locker slams shut. Ben is growling something into Bazine’s ear. Bazine’s face is frozen as Ben pushes past her, glaring at anything in his path. 

Rey has seen that look on Ben’s face. Something has him pissed off. 

Rey’s eyes go wide as he steps up beside her and places his hand on her waist, guiding her into an empty classroom. Rey stumbles into the room ahead of him as he shuts the door, locking it. He turns to face her, still seeming a bit angry before he meets her eyes, and begins to blush. 

Rey is pretty familiar with the many expressions of Ben Solo at this point. She’s been low-key stalking him for a few years now, but she has never seen him blush. Not like this. He gets flustered but then covers it by lashing out. He doesn’t get embarrassed and then hesitate. Something’s wrong. 

“Ben. What was that about? I’m probably going to be late to class now.” 

“You can’t go to class! Um, you see, you kinda, um…” He’s stuttering at this point, looking anywhere but at her. The first bell rings. She has one minute to get across campus. She’ll never make it on time.

“I’m not going to skip a class on the first day of school. Brendol won’t let me go to Rose’s this weekend if he found out. You of all people know how important it is for me to get out of the house when Brendol is in town.” Ben visibly winces a bit at the reminder. 

Brendol had become more and more violent over the years. Ben has seen the aftermath of Brendol’s rage in the bruises she or Armie can’t hide. Rey had to beg Ben not to tell anyone. If CPS was called, Rey would be sent back into the system, and at fourteen, she would be a prime target for men even worse than Brendol.

Ben closes his eyes, clearly struggling to keep his temper in check.

“It’s fine. Brendol hasn’t been home for a few weeks, but I can’t just skip class. Now tell me what’s wrong,” she says, frustration bleeding into her voice. She watches as he takes a deep breath, his words coming out in a rush.

“You must have started your period, or whatever, cause you have blood on the back of your skirt.” He says the words in a rush, clearly embarrassed. Rey just stares as the words process, suddenly realizing why Bazine had been giggling. How long was she walking around with blood all over her? Rey groans and covers her face to hide the growing blush.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening to me. This day can’t get any worse. I don’t have a change of clothes, and I can’t go to history like this!” She’s babbling at this point as she fumbles for a solution. She can feel the panic rising in her chest. 

Strong arms encircle her shoulders, and she stiffens. They’ve never done this. His head rests gently on her head as she slowly brings her arms around to hug him in return. She can hear his heart beating beneath her ear, soothing her frantic nerves. She gradually relaxes, her head falling softly against his chest as he speaks.

“Look, I’ll call the office, pretend to be Brendol and let them know you have a doctor’s appointment or something. Then, I’ll give you a ride home. I didn’t want to go to calculus anyway.” Ben rubs small circles into her back with his thumb.

Safe. 

She is so tired of always being strong. It’s utterly exhausting. Being with Ben is like a balm to her soul. She doesn’t need to pretend with Ben. She can just be Rey.

“Thank you.” So much more is wrapped up in those two words than he will ever know. And that’s okay. Because he’s here. That’s enough.

Ben pulls away a bit and smiles down at her. 

“Don’t mention it, Sunshine.” She smiles at the endearment. “Just let me call the office, and we’ll go. Meet me in the parking lot?” Rey simply nods, a small blush on her cheeks as he turns to leave the classroom. 

Rey rushes to the bathroom to inspect the damage to her skirt. She ducks into an empty stall, barely noticing the soft sniffles coming from nearby. As she emerges a few minutes later, she finds Bazine touching up her makeup in the mirror. She is wiping mascara streaks from her cheeks when her eyes connect with Rey’s in the mirror.

“What are you looking at? This is all your fault, you know. All I did was make a little joke about your accident, and Ben goes feral.” She can see Bazine trying to hold it together as she berates Rey. She almost feels bad for the girl crying alone in the bathroom.

“I don’t know why Ben cares about a scrawny thing like you anyway. Everyone knows Congressman Hux only adopted you as a publicity stunt.” She takes it back, Bazine can rot in hell for all Rey cares.

Rey just sighs, ignoring Bazine as she walks out the door. She’ll just use hand sanitizer, it’s not worth the confrontation. She’s strong, but there are more ways to show strength than just getting in fights.

Rey spots Ben easily from the school’s front steps, running toward the Falcon and jumping into the passenger seat. 

Had he really broken up with Bazine because of her? It’s hard to believe if so. He must have had another reason. Yeah, he’s protective of Rey but certainly not to the point that he would ditch his super hot girlfriend over it. 

Rey’s still deep in thought when Ben slides into the driver’s seat. “The office didn’t suspect a thing, so we’re good to go.” Ben is looking at her with the softest smile as he starts the car. 

“Thank you again for helping me.” 

“It’s seriously no problem. You know I care about you.” Ben is focused on the road as Rey’s heart melts once again. 

This boy has no idea what he does to her. She knows it’s ridiculous to have a crush on Ben at this point. He’s three years older than her, Armie’s best friend, and treats her like a little sister. But she can’t help it. No one has shown this much care for Rey. Ever. Even at the orphanage, Maz's attention was split between fifteen different children. When she’s with Ben, it’s as if no one else exists. It's just them, and she gets his undivided attention.

Rey grabs her phone from her backpack, shooting a quick text to Rose before offhandedly asking, “So, I saw Bazine in the bathroom. She seemed a bit upset. Everything okay?” Ben takes a glance in her direction as he pulls up to a stop sign.

“Oh, we broke up so I wouldn’t know. Uh, what are your plans this weekend with Rose?” Ben is not being subtle with the blatant topic change but she’ll allow it for now. 

She tells Ben about Armie and Rose’s impending date. She’s happy for Rose, but of all the boys at school did it have to be her brother.

“I don’t know whether to be thankful or disgusted that he finally asked Rose out. I’ve had to listen to her tell me about her crush on Armie for over a year. I’ve finally managed to restrain myself from gagging every time she brings him up,” Rey says.

“Don’t give her such a hard time. Guys are completely different around girls they like than when they’re with their sisters.” With this, he reaches over to tousle Rey’s hair, she glares at him in return. 

“I know... She does really like him, and Armie makes excuses to spend time with us anytime Rose comes over, so I think he likes her too.” Rey pulls half her hair up into a bun, leaving the rest to settle over her shoulders. “She asked me if I was okay with it. Said she was willing to say no if it made me uncomfortable, which was sweet of her.” We’ve pulled up to the Hux estate at this point. 

“Um, would you mind coming in with me in case Brendol is home?” Rey glances over at Ben as he turns off the car.

“Yeah, of course. I can come in for a bit.” His smile is going to be the death of her. Her heart can’t take very many more Ben Solo smiles without imploding. They hop out of the car and head toward the door. 

Ben leads the way to Rey’s room, standing awkwardly in the middle of her room as she grabs new clothes and heads into the ensuite. “Thank you for waiting, I don’t know when Brendol is getting home today.” 

“Rey, you can stop thanking me for everything. It’s starting to get annoying.” Ben calls back through the door. 

A few minutes later Rey emerges from the bathroom, comfy leggings hugging her hips and an overly large t-shirt on, to find Ben has moved over to her lone bookcase, a book in hand. 

Ben turns, asking, “You’ve read East of Eden? I didn’t think they required it until junior year.” 

Ben holds up the massive volume making it look small in his large hands. Rey had never noticed how large his hands are which is truly a feat considering how often she thinks of Ben Solo. She’s snapped out of her little world when those hands start flipping through the book, finding many cramped notes in the margins. 

“Um, they don’t. Armie had his copy from last year and let me borrow it this summer. Brendol won’t give me the money to go to the bookstore. But it’s fine. Armie lets me read his old school books and Rose lends me her novels every so often.” 

Ben is giving Rey a look similar to the one he gave her all those years ago in the yard. She doesn’t want his pity. 

Before Ben can comment Rey jumps back in, “Have you read it?” At Ben’s nod, Rey charges on, “What are your thoughts on the tensions between good and evil and how each generation must struggle through that tension, or risk repeating the cycle of their ancestors over and over?” 

Rey is pretty sure she has shocked him based on his expression. She ducks her head, embarrassed, as a blush overtakes her. “Sorry, no one will ever talk about books with me. I got a bit carried away... Um, did you enjoy the book?” Rey peeks up to see Ben, leaning against the bookshelf, eyes on her. 

“Yeah, I enjoyed the book. John Steinbeck is a literary genius, his commentary on the human struggle between good and evil is what makes East of Eden a masterpiece. Everyone has the capacity for good and evil and our humanity depends upon being able to choose which we will become. Each generation must choose for themselves. For example, a few years ago everyone found out about my grandfather’s corrupt politics. Instead of letting that define her, my mother set out to right his wrongs while my Uncle Luke essentially retired and moved to Bermuda.”

Rey hadn’t known about Ben’s family history. Her admiration for Leia grew considerably with the confession. She can tell she’s staring at this point and watches as Ben lifts one eyebrow in question. 

“But, I don’t understand why someone would ever choose to be evil. It seems like a lonely existence,” Rey says. The thought of choosing to be alone makes her shudder. 

Ben shrugs before responding. “I imagine a person doing inherently evil things wouldn’t believe they themselves are evil. More often than not evil is driven by fear, anger, or hate. It’s about perspective, thus making good and evil subjective.” His response is shocking. How could evil ever be subjective? Aren’t stealing and murder always wrong?

“But if good and evil are subjective, how do we objectively define right and wrong? And how does a society function if we have to then take into account the motive of each action. Don’t actions need to be objectively good or evil?” Rey asks. She can practically see Ben’s brain wrapping around the question, preparing a response. 

“Unfortunately, it’s not always so black and white. Yes, murder is universally considered wrong and against the law, but we still allow a plea of self-defense against murder charges, thus the evil of murder has become subjective.” He rolls his eyes. “And this is why I will never go into politics, it gets complicated way too fast.” 

“You don’t want to be a senator like your mom?” Rey is a bit surprised to hear this. Ben had just told her that his relatives were all politicians. 

“Hell no! You couldn’t pay me enough to become a politician. I’d rather be a writer, but Mom thinks it's silly.” Ben’s voice raises an octave, " _Writing these fictional stories is a waste of time when there are so many things you could be doing to contribute to society and promote change, Benjamin. _”__

Ben continues in his normal, rich tone, “I don’t think she realizes that writing and reading can be an escape from the bullshit that is today’s society. If I can provide an escape for someone, like the Steinbeck’s and Tolkien’s of the world did for me, I’d be happy.” Ben seems a bit embarrassed at his monologue but Rey pushes forward.

“I think that’s great! Books have always been an escape for me. I’m glad they provide that same escape for you too.” Rey says softly, offering a small smile which Ben returns.

Ben and Rey both jolt when the door downstairs slams open, Armie’s voice floating up the stairs. “Rey? Rose told me Ben took you home early. Is everything okay? Are you sick?” Armie comes to the doorway and takes in Ben still leaning against the bookcase and Rey on the bed. “Oh, hey Ben. I figured you would just drop her off. Rey, are you alright?” 

Rey begins to blush at the thought of explaining the situation to Armie. He’s been much nicer now that they face Brendol’s wrath together, but he still teases her mercilessly at every opportunity. 

“Um, yeah. Thanks again for bringing me home, Ben. I’ll just rest now.” She quickly ducks under the covers, pulling them over her head to hide from Armie’s questioning looks. 

“It’s no problem, Sunshine. I’ll hopefully see you tomorrow.” With that, he and Armie must leave, the door shutting softly behind them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rey has been listening to Rose talk about her date with Armie for over an hour now. She’s heard about the bouquet of roses, his opening of the door, and the lack of actual movie watching that occurred at least three times. She’s happy for her friend, she truly is, but if she has to hear another graphic retelling of the moment Armie had finally kissed Rose, she’s gonna hurl.

Listening to the apparent laundry list of her brother’s finer qualities is not really how she wanted to spend her weekend at Rose’s.

She’s glad the date went well. There would be nothing more awkward than her brother and her best friend’s first date turning out to be a flop. And Armie is a hell of a lot nicer to her now that he’s trying to woo her best friend.

It also helps that Brendol has been home a lot less lately. Less like walking on glass around the estate. Rose is well aware of what happens when you attract Brendol’s ire. Rey hadn’t been able to hide all the bruises during their sleepover at the end of 7th grade.

“— But then he kissed me right after, and let me tell you, it is sinful what that boy can do with his mouth.” Rose looks dazed as she recounts the events of her first date with Armie, again. 

“I’m pretty sure I can provide a lecture on the events of your date from memory at this point, so can we PLEASE talk about something else?” Rey is pretty sure that her eyes are going to permanently be stuck in her head at the rate she’s going.

____

“Sure, what happened with Ben on Monday?” She can hear the evil grin from Rose. Hear it.

____

“Can we talk about anything but that?” Rey can feel the blush on her cheeks. She’d rather not recount her afternoon with Ben to Rose. 

____

“No way. You said you would tell me this weekend and it’s now the weekend. So spill.” Rey peeks down the bed to find Rose frowning at her, arms crossed. There isn’t much point in arguing with her.

____

“Uggghhh, he just gave me a ride home after I started my period early and it was super embarrassing and I’d rather talk about your date again now.”

____

“Nope. Armie said Ben was in your room when he got home, so obviously something happened that you’re not telling me. Though we really need to work on your taste in men.” The side-eye Rey is receiving is palpable.

____

“And what’s that supposed to mean,” Rey says. Work on her taste in men? Who wouldn’t be attracted to a six-foot, real-life Mr. Darcy? He’s a walking Jane Austen wet dream, for pete’s sake.

____

“Come over here.” Rose motions to the spot in front of her and Rey quickly moves to obey. This is her favorite part of sleepovers with Rose. Once she settles, Rose begins releasing her hair from its bun.

____

“I mean, Ben is a bit of a jerk.” Rose shrugs at the admission pulling a brush through Rey’s long hair. “Besides, last year he was caught with whiskey at school. What kind of idiot brings alcohol to school? And the year before that he punched some kid on the basketball team and broke his nose. I’m just saying you could find someone more suitable to obsess over.” Rey shoots Rose a glare over her shoulder. She just forces Rey to face forward, grabbing three large sections of hair, starting the braid.

____

“First of all, I am not obsessed,” Rey says. She knows she doesn’t sound very convincing. Rose just ignores her, working the braid around the crown of her head. 

____

“And second, I’m sure he had reasons for doing those things. He isn’t stupid, and he isn’t violent for the sake of violence. I’ve only ever seen him really angry when someone else is being mistreated. When Ben found out about what happened with Brendol he was ready to confront him. Armie and I had to convince him that it would only make the situation worse. He’s really not bad, Rose.”

____

“You do realize that you sound half in love with the guy, right?” Rey can just imagine the look on Rose’s face right now. Amusement, disbelief, frustration. 

____

“I am not in love with Ben.” She’s not shocked by the sound of disbelief from Rose. Whatever. “Besides, he told me he sees me like a little sister.”

____

“Ouch, that must have been painful," Rose says sympathetically before ruining it. "But now you can begin to move on. May I suggest a certain JV quarterback?” 

____

“What?!” Rey practically yells, “Poe has a girlfriend!”

____

“So what? You know I’m not one to put down other women, but Zorii is such an air-head. You are smart, and pretty and really funny once you’re comfortable with someone. Any guy would have to be an idiot to not be attracted to you.” Rose nudges her side, playfully. “Come on, I’m sure he’ll get tired of Zorii soon and you can swoop in and steal him away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made the time skip fairly obvious, but let me know if not. The next chapter has a flashback and I want to notate that correctly. Thank you!
> 
> Tomorrow we get **Ben's POV** for the first time...


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one else has ever shown any interest in dating me and why should they? I’m an orphan who was adopted as a publicity stunt. No one ever wants me.”
> 
> “That’s not true, Rey. I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a flashback in this chapter. Each section is dated to help with that. 
> 
> Rey is 19 and Ben is 22 in this chapter. During the flashback, Rey is 16 and Ben is 19.

**August 2016.**

Ben groans as he sees yet another email notification pop up on his phone. He is on vacation, damn it. Why can’t Snoke just wait until Monday?

He signed the contract with Snoke & Palpatine Publishing straight out of college. The publishing house had approached him after he won the George Lucas Prize for Fiction last year. They understood his need to be successful without relying on his mother’s reputation and connections. They even suggested he write under the pseudonym Kylo Ren to further separate from his mother’s fame. 

So, immediately after graduation Ben packed up his dorm and moved to Exegol, down the street from the publishing office. 

Now Ben is regretting the decision. 

He completed the ‘Rise of Starwalker’ manuscript last month. The story had evolved into an epic space opera that he personally thinks is pretty unique within the market today. He can’t help but be proud of the anti-hero's character arc. Starwalker takes the long path to redemption and finally receives the love and acceptance he has craved since childhood in return. 

The day after Ben submitted the manuscript, the suggestions began. Suggestions that make no literary sense to Ben. 

Why should Daisy turn out to be related to the main villain? Why can’t she just be a girl who has her own power and contributions to society without being related to some big name in the universe? And downplaying Lily’s character? She’s supposed to be Winn’s love interest, not a conveniently placed mechanic! 

He is proud of his initial manuscript but unfortunately, it’s not up to him anymore. He sold the publishing rights, and Snoke has demanded he make every change suggested. 

No arguments. No complaints. 

Ben opens the newest email, hoping that the suggestions have finally come to an end.

_Benjamin,_

_We feel it necessary to add more drama toward the end of the story. Kill off Starwalker after he brings the girl back to life. The shock value will be great when we get a movie deal._

_Have this to me tonight._  
Charles Snoke  
S&P Publishing 

Kill off one of his main characters? Starwalker and the girl are supposed to create balance in the universe, without one the other falls. 

Admittedly, he can see how Starwalker would unselfishly save Daisy, but the thought of Daisy allowing him to sacrifice himself like that is completely out of character. She would move the heavens to bring Starwalker back. 

There was no way for him to have the changes ready tonight. He told Snoke months ago that he would be at a wedding this weekend and unavailable. He would just have to reply in the morning and hope Snoke wouldn’t be too angry. 

A boisterous laugh pulls Ben from his train of thought. Across the room, Hux takes yet another swig from the flask he snuck in while playing some game on his phone. Of all the days for Hux to choose to be an idiot, his wedding day is possibly the worst choice. Ben is tempted to join in, but Rose would literally strangle them if they all showed up to the ceremony remotely tipsy.

“Alright Hux, it’s time to stop. You know you can’t hold your liquor, and I assume you would like to be able to see straight when your bride walks down the aisle.” 

“Don’t be a fuddy-duddy, Ben. It’s my wedding day. I just wanna have fun in my last moments as a single man.” Hux begins circling his hips into what is probably supposed to pass for a dance. This is getting out of hand. 

“Did you really just call me a fuddy-duddy?” Ben asks, desperately trying not to laugh. Hux is a hilarious drunk. All inhibitions are lost as soon as he’s tipsy, and he loses all his typical attitude. “Look, we’ll call you a stripper, just give me the whiskey.” Hux’s face morphs into one of utter disbelief. 

“Why would you ever think I would do that to my beautiful Rose? She's too good for me as it is.” Ben struggles not to physically facepalm as he wrestles the container from Hux’s grasp. He holds it over his head as Hux starts jumping trying to retrieve it. 

Before he can tell Hux about the strippers Rey got for the bachelorette party last night, Hux launches himself onto Ben’s back, trying to climb up his body to reach. “Seriously Hux, if you ruin either of our suits, Rey is gonna have our hides.”

“Why are you so afraid of disappointing Rey? Is it ‘cause you have a crush on her?” This is whispered into Ben’s year causing him to flinch away from the spittle coming from Hux’s mouth. He and Hux both fall to the floor in a pile of limbs. He rights himself immediately while Hux struggles to get his feet back under him and Ben rushes from the room to dispose of the evidence. 

Hux figured out Ben was in love with Rey about three years ago. Ben had made a habit of joining movie night at the Hux's estate so that Rey wasn’t awkwardly third-wheeling in her own house. During the credits of some Pride & Prejudice movie (with zombies for some reason), Rose had asked Rey when her date was and Ben’s world ground to a halt.

**December 2013.**

“You have a date?!” 

In hindsight, this was not the best way to phrase the question, but he panicked. The girl he’s irrevocably in love with has a date with another guy. He internally beats himself up for being an imbecile, believing Rey would be there waiting when he was ready to tell her how he feels. 

He’s not sure when he stopped thinking of Rey as a little sister and started thinking of her as someone he wants to spend his life with. He needs her. Her smile, her laugh, her strangely in-depth literary analysis’ that she texts him at 3am. Most days it terrifies him, the thought of her not loving him back. 

So he waited.

He’s about to start his sophomore year of college and she’s only sixteen. He feels guilty enough thinking about her in the bikini she wore to the pool earlier that afternoon. She’s technically a minor and he doesn’t want to appear to be taking advantage of her. Besides, it feels weird to ask out a high schooler, even if he’s planning on marrying her one day. The plan was to ask her on a date after her graduation next year. Now, that is all in jeopardy. 

Rey’s voice breaks through his spiraling thoughts, “Um, yeah. Is there something wrong with that Ben? Poe is a good guy. We’ve been friends for a few years and he asked me out yesterday.”

“Nothing wrong. I’m just surprised that he asked you out.” Oh no… That’s not what he meant to say. At Rey’s glare, Ben quickly backtracks. “Wait, I meant I’m surprised it took him this long to finally ask you out. I’m just glad he finally got up the guts to do it.” 

Ben is mentally facepalming as he attempts to negate his stupid words. Now he’s encouraging her to go on the date? That’s the exact opposite of what he wants! Rey looks at him quizzically as Rose moves on, “So where is he taking you?” 

“He said something about laser tag and maybe the arcade. I’ve haven’t done either but it sounds fun. He said some of the other football players may be there. I guess they typically go there on Saturdays so...” Rey says, a slight blush heating her cheeks.

Ben scoffs at the thought of Rey and Poe going to an arcade, with the football team no less. If Ben were to take Rey on a date he would take her to the library or a bookstore followed by ice-cream where they could discuss the library’s worth of books he had just got her. 

Instead of listening to more of this crap, he decides to go make some popcorn. Hux follows him out of the in-home theater toward the kitchen, leaving the girls giggling over the prospects of Rey’s date. 

“You gonna tell me how long you’ve had a crush on my sister?” Hux leans against the fridge, his arms crossed as Ben starts the popcorn. Was he really that obvious?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have a crush on Rey. She’s like 3 years younger than us, you dimwit.” Ben occupies himself emptying the bag of popcorn into the empty bowl. 

It’s not a lie. He doesn’t have a crush. He’s in love with her. There’s a difference.

“So? Rose is two years younger than me. Geez, Ben, it’s fairly obvious. You invite yourself over to keep Rey company when I have Rose over, and you turn into a human marshmallow anytime she so much as looks at you,” he says. 

Who wouldn’t turn into a marshmallow with those hazel eyes focused solely on them? He still remembers the first time he saw those hazel eyes, so sad. He’d found a kindred spirit in the eight-year-old. Both surrounded by people who were supposed to take care of them, love them, and yet so alone.

“We’re friends and I care about her. That’s it. Now leave me alone before I lock you in the basement overnight again.” Ben says as he shoves past Hux. He hears Hux call behind him, 

“You know she likes you too, right?” 

She what? Ben’s brain kicks into overdrive as he stops in the hallway to glance back at Hux. She has a date with Poe next week. Why would she go out with that imbecile if she liked Ben? He and Poe are nothing alike—brains, looks, personality—nothing. Ben could be more social if that’s what she was looking for. Someone to go out and party with? He could do that for her. Maybe he could stop working out, then he would look a bit smaller, less threatening.

He’d need to find a new way to blow off some steam when he got frustrated. Visions of Rey beneath him, covered in sweat and nothing else, flicker through his mind. 

He really needs to get himself under control.

Hux pushes past him, pulling him from his spiraling thoughts, “Whatever, but if you wait too long you’ll never get a chance with her.”

**August 2016. Again.**

Ben hurries down the hall away from the groom’s suite when he hears a nearly inhuman shriek followed by a string of expletives. He rounds the corner to find Rey grabbing a brunette girl by her hair, yanking her from a closet. Dameron tumbles out after the girl, attempting to dislodge Rey’s hands from the girl’s hair while still holding up his pants. 

Ben is stunned as Poe starts apologizing profusely, proclaiming it was a one-time thing and that he loves Rey. 

They had been dating for three years at this point and Ben was convinced they would get married after Poe graduated college in two years. Rey had come to Ben after every fight she and Poe had to ask his advice. It took all of Ben’s willpower to not tell her she could do better than Poe Dameron and to just date him instead. But Rey was happy with Poe, and Ben refused to be the one to mess that up. She deserved to be happy even if it wasn’t with him.

He had tried to date a few times once Rey and Poe became serious, but all he did was compare every woman to Rey. That wasn’t fair to anyone involved so he had resigned himself to the life of a reclusive author. 

Rey is spitting mad as she yells at Poe, “Today of all days? I have to stand in front of 500 people during a ceremony that starts in an hour! You couldn’t have chosen a different day to cheat on me?” She turns to the brunette, “He’s all yours, Zorii. I’m done.” With that Rey lets the girl go before turning to find Ben watching from the other end of the hall.

Even from here, Ben can tell she’s trying her best not to cry. Her eyes meet his and she flinches. It’s ingrained in her to show no weakness. Even to him. 

Poe, the idiot that he is, continues to plead with Rey, “Baby, this was a one-time thing. I still love you. We have to get married next year, so I can run for office in the fall. Remember? It’ll never happen again, I promise. Baby, I love you. Don’t let this ruin a good thing.” Poe has finally managed to button his slacks before reaching for Rey’s hand.

Ben has heard enough. He storms forward to stand in front of Rey, resting a hand on her waist and glaring over her head at the degenerate in front of him. He always hated the hotshot quarterback, but never more than at this moment. 

Rey glances over her shoulder at Poe, “Just go. You’ve done enough for today. I’ll come by sometime tomorrow to grab my things. We’re done.” Rey turns back to face Ben and buries her face into his shoulder. He brings both arms around to pull her even closer to him.

“I love you, Baby. We’ll get through this, I know it.” Poe whispers before turning toward the front door.

Once they hear the doors shut behind Poe Rey’s tears begin to fall. 

Ben hugs her even tighter, whispering soothing words in her ear. “It’s going to be okay, Sunshine. You were too good for him anyway. He never deserved you. You’ll find someone else who makes you a million times happier than Poe Dameron ever could.” Hopefully, that person was Ben, but now really wasn’t the time for a love confession. 

He can feel Rey shaking as she sobs in his arms. His heart breaks for the usually bubbly girl clutching at him for any sort of comfort. She shifts in his arms, mumbling.

“I can’t understand you, sweetheart. I’m sorry,” Ben gently says.

She gasps for breath as she attempts to repeat herself, “What if Poe is the best I can do? No one else has ever shown any interest in dating me and why should they? I’m an orphan who was adopted as a publicity stunt. No one ever wants me.”

“That’s not true, Rey. I want you.” Her eyes snap to his, wide with shock, as his words register in his own ears. Crap, she is definitely not ready to hear that now. Ben rushes on, “and Rose and Hux, though he’s terrible at showing it. We all love you, Rey. You are not an unwanted little orphan anymore. You’re not alone.” Rey gives him a small, sad smile and his heart swells. He brushes away the tears on her cheeks, proud of his ability to cheer her up despite the circumstances. 

Rey hugs him tight and whispers, “Neither are you.” 

God, he loves her. Here she is, getting her heartbroken and she is trying to comfort him. If he thought Poe was still on the property he would grab Hux and beat some sense into the man.

“How about you stay at the hotel with me tonight? You can’t stay with Poe and you aren’t supposed to head back to school until Monday. I’ll order pizza and we can watch ‘Becoming Jane’ and cry together.” After the day Rey has had she deserves to be taken care of and Ben wants to be the one to do so.

“I can just stay at the estate. Brendol will probably be too drunk to even notice I’m there.” Yeah, or so drunk that he does something truly stupid. 

Ben isn’t willing to risk it. “I can help you clean up and can come to the estate after, you shouldn’t have to be alone tonight. We can just read or something, whatever you want.”

“Brendol won’t touch me, Ben. He’s well aware that Armie and I have proof of his last affair. If he so much as touches me it immediately goes to a reporter in Coruscant. His career would be over. I just want to be alone.” She’s so much stronger than she gives herself credit for. 

“I’m glad you have protection from Brendol but that’s not all I’m worried about. You were with Poe for a long time. I don’t want you to feel alone tonight, but if you are sure you will be okay, I’d like to go with you to get your stuff from Poe’s tomorrow. If that’s okay,” Ben asks.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Rey says, a small smiling gracing her beautiful face. “I probably need to go put my makeup on again. I’m sure I look a fright, ha.” Her little laugh sounds forced.

“You look beautiful as always, Rey.” He pulls her back into a hug pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Save me the first dance? Can’t have anyone else stealing away the most stunning woman in the room.” Her little giggle as she walks away is a balm to his soul. She’d be okay. It might take a while but he would be there when she was ready.

\--------------

When he sees Rey again they are lining up for the ceremony. As the best man, he has the privilege of escorting Rey down the aisle. Until an hour or so ago, he thought this would be the only opportunity he ever had to walk Rey down the aisle. 

Now, a whole world of possibilities has opened before him. He can imagine Rey in soft white lace, instead of the burgundy she’s wearing today. Flowers are woven into a braid upon her head, a long flowing veil attached. He imagines a bouquet of sunflowers in her hands and his grandmother’s ring on her finger. He can see it all. The possibility of Rey being his, and he being hers.


	4. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's eyes are glued to the screen as she asks, “Have you ever thought about it? Having a family?”
> 
> “Only with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is 23 and Ben is 26. 
> 
> Let me know if something doesn't make sense. This chapter used to have flashbacks but I reworked them into internal reflections. They may be confusing.

Ben speeds toward Hux’s house. He’s late, and Hux will most likely gripe at Ben for the offense, though Hux would be justified in his frustration. He had a reservation for him and Rose at the swanky new hotel downtown that they would now be late for. 

Two-year-old Paige could be a handful, and neither Hux nor Rose got much sleep most nights, so a night away was just what they needed. Ben found it sweet that the girl was named after her late aunt, but she was nothing like her namesake, according to Rose. Her sister Paige had been calm and level-headed while their resident Paige, currently deep within the throes of the terrible twos, is more like a roaming hurricane. 

When Ben finally reaches the house, he is greeted with a very annoyed Hux, whose complexion resembles his hair a bit too closely. He can hear childlike screaming from the kitchen, where he assumes Rose and Paige are.

“You were supposed to be here half an hour ago. Now I hold you personally responsible for keeping me from getting laid, Benjamin!”. Ben tries his best to restrain the laughter, he really does, but soon he is laughing at the ever-changing hue of Hux’s face as he sputters at Ben.

“I’m sorry, Amilyn needed the next chapter, and I still had some last-minute changes to make,” Ben says, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

He wasn’t surprised when Rise of Starwalker was an incoherent disaster of a book. With all the changes Snoke insisted upon, the finished product barely resembled the manuscript Ben had submitted anyway. Sure, his pride had taken a hit. Luckily, between the pseudonym and the minimal book signings, most people had no idea that Ben Solo wrote the monstrosity.

Immediately after the book’s publicity tour concluded, he quit and moved back to Naboo. He had no plan, and only a bit of money. Thankfully, Amilyn, his mother’s former publicist, was looking for some authors for her new publishing company. She was willing to give Ben a shot if he promised to call his mother back.

He immediately agreed, and a year later, he couldn’t be happier with the direction his career is headed. Amilyn gives him the freedom to tell the story he thinks is important. In this case, a lonely girl looking for her family gets swept into a generations-long battle between light and dark.

“How about I promise another night of babysitting soon?” Hux immediately brightens at the offer, turning on his heel to lead Ben to the living room. He’s careful to not step on any of Paige’s toys littering the ground. If he ever has children, his house will never look like this. But for that to happen, he has to first convince Rey that not all men are lying sleazebags.

Unfortunately, after the disaster that is Poe Dameron, Rey is wary of getting into another committed relationship. With good reason, of course, and he doesn’t want to rush her. Honestly, he’s still terrified that Rey doesn’t see him that way, despite Rose’s insistence that she does.

The last year had been filled with many late nights watching movies with ice cream, discussing the many drafts of his next novel, and Ben falling even more in love with Rey Hux. It would be hard not to fall more in love with the confident yet compassionate woman who had flourished in adulthood.

Rey graduated last spring and got a job as an eighth grade English teacher in the next city over. Ben couldn’t be more proud of her following her dream of teaching underprivileged kids. Her ability to love each of those kids astounds him most days. She gives so much of herself every day to make sure those kids don’t ever feel the way she felt as a kid. 

Ben attempts to leave his daydreams of Rey behind as he hears Paige’s cries coming closer. Luckily, Rey would be here in about an hour, after her open house night at the school was over, to help him with the little monster.

Rose emerges from the hallway holding squirming Paige, quickly passing the toddler to Ben. 

“Hello, Ben! Thank you again for helping us out. She’s been fed, changed, and bathed. All that’s left is a quick snack just before storytime and B-E-D. Rey is supposed to be here in half an hour to help. She’s bringing you both pizza in case you haven’t eaten. The emergency number for the pediatrician is on the fridge. Our neighbors are a sweet old couple, Jyn and Cassian, in case you need help before Rey arrives. Armie, am I forgetting anything?” Rose says as she turns to her impatient husband.

“Just your gorgeous self moving quickly to the car, love.” He gives his wife a soft smile as she blushes at his praise. It always astounds Ben how gentle Hux can be around Rose and now his daughter, Paige. He can clearly remember the eleven-year-old boy who yelled at his new little sister during her party. Then again, Ben has been told that he can be gruff and standoffish more often than not, but Hux insists he’s a marshmallow if Rey is within 100 yards of him. 

Rose gives a quick kiss to Paige's cheek before moving toward the door. As the door shuts, he hears Rose scolding her husband, “At least wait until we reach the car, Armie.”

Ben chuckles as he glances around the room and sets Paige down at his feet.

Ben sits on the couch, watching her crawl toward a pile of toys across the room. She’s pretty cute when she’s not a walking terror. He hears his phone beep once, and then a second time a moment later.

**Rey: Just finished up at the school. Is Alfredo pizza alright with you? (7:13 PM)  
Rey: Also, hello Ben. :) (7:14 PM)**

Ben smiles typing out a quick response.

**Ben: Sure, don’t forget to ask for no onions this time. You about gagged last time. (7:15 PM)  
Ben: Hello sunshine. :) (7:15 PM)**

**Rey: Should be there in 5 minutes with pizza in hand! <3 (7:32 PM)**

**Ben: See ya soon Rey. Don’t you dare text and drive. (7:35 PM)**

**Rey: ;) (7:35 PM)**

Ben checks back on Paige to find her playing with a black plastic spaceship that must have been something Hux purchased.

Paige begins babbling as she moves the spaceship through the air around her head. Ben moves to the floor and grabs a second spaceship and starts mimicking Paige’s movements. Paige giggles happily as Ben adds sound effects for ships. 

He faintly hears the door open and looks up to find Rey smiling down at them, a pizza in one hand and her keys in the other. He gives her a grin in return and scoops up Paige as he goes to greet her. 

“Hey, Ben! How’s our little girl this evening?” A vision of a small girl with hazel eyes and long black hair swarms his vision before he responds.

“Um, she supposedly caused some problems before I got here, but she’s been an angel since that horrible influence Hux left, haven’t you sweetheart?” Ben lifts Paige above his head where she can almost reach the ceiling if she reaches up. “She just needs a snack before storytime and B-E-D. Then you can tell me about how your open house went.”

“Definitely! But first, let me give this little angel a hug.” Ben holds Paige out as he trades with Rey for the pizza. He takes the pizza to the kitchen, putting it on the counter before grabbing the paper plates.

He watches as Rey snuggles her niece, rocking her gently as she moves into the kitchen behind him. “Can you get me a slice, Ben? I’m starving.”

Ben grabs the largest slice, dropping it onto a plate, and passes it to Rey. “You need any red pepper or cheese?” He watches her crinkle her nose in apparent disgust. She doesn’t even realize how cute she is when she’s making that face. 

“Just cheese, please. Keep that nasty pepper away from me.” Ben opens the cheese packet, emptying it on her slice, before grabbing one of his own. She has lowered Paige back to the ground, allowing her to stumble back to the living room, Rey following close behind.

“How was your day? Did you get your next chapter submitted?” Rey takes a large bite of pizza, waiting to hear about his day. They’ve settled on the couch, Paige playing at their feet.

“Yeah, but I was a bit late taking Paige off Hux’s hands, which he greatly appreciated.” He recounts Hux’s dramatics upon his arrival to a now laughing Rey. He checks on Paige to find her looking for a new toy to play with now that she has thrown the plastic blocks Rose purchased across the room.

“Oh, let’s turn on Frozen 2 for Paige. I bet you haven’t seen it yet.” Rey is up and opening Disney + on the flat screen before Ben can object. "Plus, there’s this docu-series about the creation of the movie that we can watch after Paige goes to bed. You’ll enjoy it. They talk about the storyboarding process and I cried when they finally recorded the instrumentations for Show Yourself.” By this point, she has scooped Paige up and placed her on her lap as the beginning notes of the movie play.

Paige is immediately enthralled, clapping her hands together.

Ben has to admit the movie is good, not as good as the first, but still pretty good. They quietly watch the film until the credits begin rolling, and he peeks over at Rey to find Paige fast asleep on her chest and tears in Rey’s eyes.

Rey turns to him as she clears her throat, “Uh- I’ll take care of bedtime, it should be pretty easy since she’s already out. You should turn on the outtakes before we start the docu-series! Some very funny songs didn’t make it into the movie.” Rey stands with Paige in her arms and heads toward the hallway to Paige’s room.

He can imagine her, them, with a kid of their own doing just this on a Friday night. He desperately wants that life with Rey, though it's pretty obvious she doesn't want that with him. 

He was 19 when he came to the sudden realization that he was in love with Rey. The feeling crept up on him over years spent trying to protect her from the harsh realities of the world. 

He, Rey, Hux, and Rose had spent the day in the pool before all huddling into the home theater for a Tolkein movie marathon. He and Hux were headed back to school the following week and the four of them had decided to have a little party to celebrate. Rose and Hux had devolved into a makeout session on the other couch, leaving Rey and Ben to make snarky comments back and forth as they fell asleep watching The Hobbit.

The next morning Ben woke to Rey snuggled up against him, their legs tangled in the blankets, and his arm thrown across her waist, holding her to his chest.

He realized that is what he wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life. Rey cuddled against his chest, body pressed against his, her breath coming in little puffs against his neck. Her smile. Her laugh. Her continued strength and endless optimism despite her circumstances. He needed Rey to chase away the darkness when it threatened to consume him. He needed her sunshine to get him through the day.

It was… awkward, when Rey awoke.

She had managed to hit him in the nose while stretching, causing him to wake Hux and Rose up with his pitiful yelp. Then, Rey had ended up in his lap while trying to get a better look at his nose, which had led to a lot of blushing on both sides when she realized their position.

Ben was mortified, Rey wouldn’t stop apologizing, and Hux wouldn’t stop laughing at both of their discomforts. Finally, Rose saved them by reminding Ben he needed to get home to help set up for a party his mother was throwing.

Ben grabbed his duffel bag and ran out the door without saying goodbye. 

That evening, after a long drawn out party, Ben was emptying his bag when he found a worn copy of East of Eden that he definitely hadn't packed. As he flipped through the pages, he smiled at the cramped notes in the margins until he found a sticky note inside the back cover.

_I’ll miss you, Ben. Remember you’re not alone._

_Your Sunshine,  
Rey_

Seven years later, he still hopes to start every day by her side if she will have him.

Ben does as Rey suggests and puts the outtakes on as he cleans up. Rey was right, the outtake of a flustered Kristoff attempting to propose is hilarious. He hears a door shut softly down the hall.

“Easiest bedtime, ever. Armie is going to be so mad.” Ben turns as Rey collapses onto the couch, reaching for the remote. She quickly navigates to the documentary she is so excited for him to see. As the show begins, she regales him with stories of her night meeting students’ parents and her disappointment with the number of parents able to make it.

“I think I’ll set up times for digital meet and greets next time, that way the parents don’t have to take time off work to hear about how their kids are doing. Not every parent works a 9-5 and can make it to evening events. If they want to be involved in their child’s schooling, I want to make that possible for them,” Rey says.

He loves listening to her talk about her students. It’s impossible not to get excited along with her as she describes what the students are currently reading.

“Hey, do you think you could talk to the kids sometime? I know your book isn’t quite published, but I’m sure they would love to hear from someone who’s making a career out of an English degree, who isn’t their teacher.”

“Sure, just let me know when and I’ll clear it with Amilyn. I might even be able to get a chapter or two of the book for them to read early.”

“Ben! That would be great! Being one of the first to get their hands on something new would mean the world to these kids. Especially that you would take the time to come talk to them about it. I hope Amilyn says yes. She always seemed nice when I saw her at your mother’s events.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool. I only have one more chapter to submit. Hopefully, a light round of editing, then we send it out to critics and reviewers. It’s all happening so fast now. It feels like it’s taken years to get to this point, and now six months from now, I’ll be a published author under my own name this time.”

“I’m really proud of you, Ben. You’ve wanted this for so long, and it’s finally happening! I know you were disappointed with Rise of Starwalker, but I think this has worked out for the best. Plus, if that snake hadn’t been an ass, you might still be in Exegol, and we wouldn’t get to hang out as much.” Rey says, happily. Ben pulls her into a fierce hug.

“It’s starting, let go. I wanna see the show.” She pushes out of his arms, her face a bit red now, her eyes turning to the screen. Ben grabs his phone from his pocket, checking his email to see if Amilyn has any feedback regarding the new chapter.

He vaguely hears the voiceover as the show begins, _“I get caught up in them and emotional because they feel...they feel real to me. They feel like family. That’s part of what drives us.”_

Rey's eyes are glued to the screen as she asks, “Have you ever thought about it? Having a family?”

“Only with you.” He responds absentmindedly, trying to quickly respond to Amilyn’s email before settling in to watch this series with Rey. He has a feeling she will try to make him watch all 6 episodes tonight. He hits ‘Send’ and glances up to find Rey staring at him with a strange look, the show now paused. 

“What? Is everything okay,” Ben asks. She blinks, seemingly shaking herself from a fog. 

“Did you hear what I asked Ben?” He answered her. Why would she question whether he heard her?

“Yeah, you asked if I’ve ever thought about having a family, and I said... _Shit_.” Ben’s phone drops to the floor. He’s basically admitted to her that he wants her to have his babies before he’s even asked her on a date. This is not how he imagined telling Rey any of this.

He wasn't sure he was ever going to tell Rey. She so obviously isn't interested, and he really isn't keen on losing his best friend.

“I didn’t know.” Her eyebrows are drawn together, and she looks so confused as she stares at him.

Well, it’s too late to take it back now, so he plunges on. 

“Rey, I’ve been in love with you for nearly seven years. How have you not noticed?” He wants to take her hand, still fiddling with her shirt, but he’s not sure how she would react.

“You could have said something sooner!” Her hands fist at her sides as a fierce look overcomes her face. She looks angry? Is she that mad? Will this ruin everything? 

He can’t lose Rey. Screw it. He needs to be touching her. He reaches his hand toward Rey, taking hers gently.

“You were with Poe when I realized that you were it for me, Rey. It was you and no one else. And after Poe, you swore off all men, so I gave you the time you asked for.” He squeezes her hand, hoping she understands and doesn’t run from him. He’s not sure he could take it if she left him.

“Ben, you were always the exception.”

“Oh,” Ben whispers, stunned. Does that mean she loves him too? He’s pretty sure that’s what was implied. But she never said anything. He had looked for the signs, and she had always just been Rey. And just Rey is pretty extraordinary, but just Rey isn’t in love with him. “I was?” 

“Benjamin Solo, I think I have loved you since I was eight years old and you stole chips from Armie’s room and gave them to me just because I said I was hungry. Then you broke up with your girlfriend because she made fun of me and drove me home so I could change clothes and avoid even more embarrassment. You’ve always been there for me, even when I was a blubbering mess after what Poe did,” She says, inching closer to him on the couch. 

“You’re it for me, Ben. You always have been.” She squeezes his hand as she finishes, a huge smile lighting up her face.

Ben can feel the tears threatening to spill as he pushes forward to press his lips to Rey’s.

Finally, this is home. 

Their kiss is gentle and slow as he tries to imprint this moment in his mind. His hand disentangles from hers as he presses a hand to her lower back, pulling Rey closer. Arms snake around his neck and her fingers sink into his hair as he goes to deepen the kiss. 

He wants more of her, everything. She opens immediately, their tongues mingling as he lays her back along the couch, his body covering hers. 

He would live in this moment for eternity if he could. 

The blinding realization hits him that he can finally have the life he has dreamed of with Rey. His sunshine. His sweetheart. His love. It won’t be perfect. He’ll probably be yelling at Hux at some point to watch their kids so he can properly make love to his wife, but it will be their life together. 

And that would be enough.


	5. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know why you put up with me, I make everything difficult.” Rey gives him a small smile as they stand up. She still needs to finish getting ready for the ceremony.
> 
> “Well, obviously because the sex is good,” Ben says, rolling his eyes. 
> 
> Rey immediately swats his chest, huffing. “You’re an idiot.”
> 
> “But, I’m your idiot,” Ben says, pulling her into a hug. “Rey, I’ve told you before, you are stronger than you know. How I ever got so lucky to have such a smart, beautiful, independent woman love me is beyond my comprehension."

Rey is more nervous than she thought she would be. 

Of course, it’s normal to be nervous on your wedding day. At least, that’s what Rose and Leia tell her as they flutter around the suite getting her ready. Rey thinks she might be sick. 

She loves Ben. She is going to marry him today. She has no reason to be nervous. 

Her stomach feels heavy, and she can taste the bile in her throat as she once again attempts breathing exercises to calm herself.

Rey can feel her heart speeding up and adrenaline coursing through her body. Suddenly, Rose is there, holding her hands, breathing along with Rey until she feels less like hyperventilating. Rose gives her hands a squeeze.

“You’re having another panic attack. Do you want me to go get Ben or are you okay now?” Rose asks. She looks worried. Rey can see Leia watching from the other side of the room as well.

Rey wants to say no. She’s strong. She can handle a bit of nerves but, “Please,” Rey says. They hadn’t planned to see each other before the ceremony, but traditions be damned. She just needs Ben. 

Leia is beside Rey before the door even closes behind Rose. She guides Rey to a chair and pushes her head between her knees. 

“Shh, darling. It will be alright. Ben will be here shortly. No need to work yourself up,” Leia says gently. A cold cloth is placed on the back of Rey’s neck. It feels nice. 

Leia had been wonderful to Rey since she and Ben officially started dating. She had always been nice to Rey, but after the announcement she smothered her. And Rey loved every moment of it. 

She imagines this is what having a real mother would have been like. Someone to take care of you and be there even when you screw up. Someone to worry. 

Ben still holds some resentment toward his mother for not being around when he was younger. Luckily, it’s gotten better now that Leia has retired from the political sphere. 

“I’m sure Ben will be here momentarily. Just breathe with me, Rey. In, out, in, out, just like that. You’re doing wonderfully. There’s nothing to be anxious about.” Leia is running her hands through Rey’s hair in a soothing manner. 

Ben charges into the room a moment later, the door slamming into the wall with a bang. Rey jumps at the sound, looking up to see Ben falling to his knees in front of her. He’s going to wrinkle his suit. 

“What’s wrong Sunshine? Rose said you were having a panic attack. What can I do,” Ben asks. He rubs his hands up and down her arms, his eye’s darting between hers, looking for any clue as to how he can help.

Just him being here is enough. She can already feel her heart rate returning to normal and her breathing coming easier. 

She’s vaguely aware of Leia ushering a winded Rose back into the hallway, gently closing the door behind her.

“Rey? Do you want to call off the wedding?” He sounds hesitant as he asks the question, and Rey’s eyes find his. Worry, fear, and panic are evident. She reaches down to cup his beautiful face between her hands.

“I’m okay now. I’m sorry I scared you. I- I just panicked, I guess.” Rey rests her forehead against his, taking in a deep breath. She can smell his shampoo and relaxes.

“Can I ask what caused you to panic? You haven’t had a panic attack in a few years. If it’s the wedding, we can tell everyone to go home. It won’t change anything between us. I love you. I just want you to be happy,” Ben whispers. He’s moved his own hands to her knees, rubbing small circles over the fabric.

“I am happy, and I don’t want to call off the wedding. I just got… scared,” Rey says quietly. She can feel Ben begin to relax beneath her hands. She continues, “You know I’ve had to fight for every bit of happiness in my life. Until you. I guess it just feels too easy. Like it’s all going to disappear. Like it’s all a dream.” Rey says, shrugging. Why did she have to make everything harder? Why this wonderful man wants to marry her is beyond Rey. Nothing about her is easy.

“Rey, I’m not going anywhere, with or without a ring on your finger. This wedding doesn’t change anything. This is just a piece of paper to tell the world how much I love you. Besides, I wouldn't define our relationship as easy. It took me 7 years to ask you on a date.” He leans up to kiss her forehead, lingering. 

“I don’t know why you put up with me, I make everything difficult.” Rey gives him a small smile as they stand up. She still needs to finish getting ready for the ceremony.

“Well, obviously because the sex is good,” Ben says, rolling his eyes. 

Rey immediately swats his chest, huffing. “You’re an idiot.”

“But, I’m your idiot,” Ben says, pulling her into a hug. “Rey, I’ve told you before, you are stronger than you know. How I ever got so lucky to have such a smart, beautiful, independent woman love me is beyond my comprehension." They stand there for a few moments, savoring each other's presence. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispers.

Rey pulls back, eyes wide. “I’m so sorry you ran all the way over here. We weren’t supposed to see each other before the ceremony and I ruined everything.” 

“It’s fine. I’m actually glad that I get to see you before we have to stand in front of that ridiculously large crowd,” Ben says, gently pressing his lips to Rey’s. It’s a short, soft kiss, but as he pulls away Rey follows, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

She will never get tired of kissing him. He puts everything into each kiss they share as if it’s their last. She sighs as his hands come up to frame her face, his fingers diving into her hair. 

Rey melts into him, her hands running across his chest and shoulders. His hands slowly slide down her body to her hips, gripping tightly as he begins to move her backward. She feels the wall at her back as he leans against her, his kisses growing more and more urgent. 

He pulls away to press kisses along her jaw and down to her collarbone, as a knock comes from the now open doorway. 

Leia glides into the room, perfectly calm, ignoring her son and future daughter-in-law making out across the room. “Sorry to interrupt kids, but we need to finish getting Rey ready if we are still having a ceremony?” 

Rey can feel her skin heating. She looks at Ben to find his ears turning red. She had done a number on his hair at some point for his ears to now be visible. She starts patting it back down into some semblance of order. Rose and Hux just stand in the doorway giggling at their friend’s distress. 

“Uh— yeah mom, the wedding’s still on. She hasn’t come to her senses quite yet.” Ben gives her another quick peck before stepping back to get a better look at her. “I don’t know what you mean about getting Rey ready, though. She looks perfect to me.” 

“Well, her lipstick is all smudged and her hair is a wreck. Now get out of the way so we can get this show on the road. You need to go wash off that lipstick that’s all over your face anyway.” Ben gives them room as Leia descends upon Rey. As he backs from the room he mouths her three favorite words. I love you.

Half an hour later, Rey’s arm is wrapped through Armie’s, as they wait for the doors to open. Rose has already started her walk down the aisle following behind Paige and, the newest addition to the Hux family, Lucas.

“I’m not doing the whole ‘sentimental crap before walking you down the aisle,’ thing,” Armie grumbles, shifting from foot to foot as they wait.

“That’s okay. If you did I would have to ask whether my real brother is being held against his will, or if he hired someone to avoid coming to my wedding.” Rey gives her brother a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. Rey rubs the smudge of lipstick away with a giggle. 

Suddenly, the doors are pulled open and dozens of faces are staring at her. She can’t see Ben, but his father, Han, stands beaming at her from the end of the aisle. Han had insisted on officiating, much to Ben’s displeasure. 

She and Armie walk forward, and halfway down the aisle Ben finally comes into view, beaming at the sight of her. Rey is in a lace understated gown, flowers are woven into her hair, with a long veil flowing behind her. Her bouquet of sunflowers is in her hands, and his grandmother’s ring is on her finger. Everything’s perfect. 

She rushes forward, almost dragging Armie the rest of the way, until she reaches Ben. He takes her hand and helps her up the steps to stand before the altar. 

She’s sure Han is saying something important but all she can hear is Ben whispering, “You look beautiful” and “I love you” over and over. 

“You two should really pay attention. This is kinda important.” Han sounds amused as he pulls them from their little world. “It’s time for the vows. Ben?”

Ben takes a deep breath, “I have for the first time found what I can truly love — I have found you. You are my better self; I am bound to you. You are good, gifted, lovely. I vow to love you until my dying breath. To honor you and care for you above all else. You are my sunshine and I am merely a man who has the privilege to bask in your presence. Today, I take you as my wife, to love and to hold for as long as we both shall live.” 

He quoted Jane Eyre for his vows? Well, an abridged version at least. He’s going to find it hilarious that she has a quote from Wuthering Heights. They really are a pair of book nerds.

Rey smiles, “He’s more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same… A long time ago in a galaxy not so far away, I found the one I was looking for.” Ben just rolls his eyes with a shake of his head at her quoting the opening line of _The Lone Scavenger_ , his most recent book. “Ben, I was nothing—” 

“Not to me,” he interrupts, looking fierce. She just rolls her eyes as she scolds him. 

“Shh, you’re interrupting! I was nothing before you found me. An orphan, alone and scared in a dark new world. You call me sunshine but you, Ben, are the one who lit up my life that day, and every day since. My protector, my home. My love. If all else perished, and you remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and you perished, the universe would turn to a stranger. Today, I take you as my husband, to love and to hold for as long as we both shall live.” 

The rest of the ceremony is a blur as they listen to Han and exchange rings. She does remember their kiss, which is quite a bit tamer than the one they shared before the ceremony. 

As they turn Rey can see Leia in the front row, crying. She feels Ben squeeze her fingers between his and looks up to find him watching her. She gives him a smile as Han begins speaking again. 

“It is my privilege to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Bail Solo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! This has been such a journey. Each of your comments made me so happy. I'm glad you all have been enjoying this sappiness as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if I'll keep writing but I greatly enjoyed this process. 
> 
> Thank you again to [Rosa](https://twitter.com/sunnyconrosas) for beta reading this. I honestly never would have posted it without her assuring me it wasn't terrible. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter [@BaeBailey1](https://twitter.com/baebailey1). Thanks!


End file.
